


Butterfly on His Right Shoulder

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [1]
Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, kind of, rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Kanbei was not staring at the other strategist. He was looking at the purple butterfly on his right shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly on His Right Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ... sorry for the awkward intro on the fic! teehee ;9
> 
> Samurai Warriors belongs to Tecmo KOEI

The sky was clear. The birds were humming happily. The wind breezed softly and the bells were jingling in harmony. It was a nice summer day to discuss politics, but neither Kanbei nor Hanbei paid attention to the said subject. Hanbei was busy playing with cats, and Kanbei ... well, he was staring at the older man. At least at an object on his right shoulder. And Hanbei didn’t seem to notice it at all.

It was a butterfly. A purple one. _‘Weird,’_ Kanbei thought to himself. Kanbei had seen many kinds and colors of butterfly in real life, but never purple. Kanbei looked with a huge question mark in his head. Was it the Monarch? Or Goliath? Or is it a moth? Or was it just his eyes that were biased?

Kanbei leaned in, trying to reach the butterfly. But it flew away when he was close to it. So instead he grabbed Hanbei’s hair, surprising the older one, and pulled him to a quick kiss.  


“Wow.” Hanbei said in amaze. His cheeks were red. His lips formed a sly smile. “That was so un-Kanbei-like! What’s the occasion?”

“There is a butterfly on your right shoulder.” He answered. 

Hanbei laughed hard. “Yeah, right. Great excuse, Lord Kanbei!”

“Do not be absurd.”

“I’m not being absurd! I’m just saying the truth! If I do, where’s the butterfly?”

“It flew away because you moved.”

“You’re making excuses again!” Hanbei cheered. “Doesn’t mean that I mind though. Could you do it again one more time?”

“I can give you more than one, Hanbei.” Kanbei gave him another kiss. And again. And again. Until they forgot about the work that was waiting to be finished.

In the corner of the room, there was a purple butterfly watching.


End file.
